Jackets, shirts and similar garments are often decorated in their frontal area with embroidery or appliques, and adorned with badges or message-carrying buttons. Many of such garments, especially T-shirts, do not have breast pockets which are so convenient for holding pens, sunglasses or small documents. People are fond of displaying indicia of their membership in a particular group or organization, or of their enthusiasm and support for a sports team or popular idol.
The invention results from an attempt to combine in a single item, the convenience of an added pocket with a message or symbol-carrying device that can be quickly and removably placed on a piece of clothing. The device can also be adapted to the display and mailing of documents particularly photographs.